treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Home
Welcome to the Treehouse TV wiki, with information on Treehouse TV content! Please remember to read the rules! History Treehouse TV (more commonly known as simply Treehouse) is a Canadian English language cable television specialty channel that was launched on November 1, 1997. Canadian prodcos everything TV talent perks up preschool market Its name has it as it comes from YTV's former children's programming block, The Treehouse. The channel is owned by YTV Canada, as a wholly owned subsidiary of Corus Entertainment. Programming Treehouse TV has aired over 400 hours of content. The following shows being broadcast can be found here. References Treehouse On Demand In 2005, Corus Entertainment began offering a video on demand service called Treehouse On Demand to cable providers such as Rogers Cable and Cogeco, delivering content from Treehouse TV. It is offered as a free service to customers who subscribe to each providers digital cable service. Some providers such as SaskTel offer it as a stand-alone premium subscription service. Treehouse (program block) Treehouse was originally a programming block on YTV. It aired weekday mornings until 1998, after which it was replaced with an un-hosted block, called YTV Jr. While most hosted blocks had one or two hosts, Treehouse had three PJ's Program Jockeys and was also co-hosted by The Fuzzpaws, which were stuffed animal puppets. As the name suggests, it was set in a tree house. PJ Katie had her own TV show, called PJ Katie's Farm, where she acted out stories with clay animals. After Treehouse After the Treehouse block ended, The Fuzzpaws got their own show on YTV Jr. and PJ Katie went on to become Jenny on The Zone Katie was her middle name; there already was a Jenny with YTV at the time she was a PJ . The name YTV Jr. was later dropped however, there was still children's programming shown at the time, but there was no special name given to it. Treehouse HD On April 9, 2013, Treehouse HD was launched as a high definition simulcast of Treehouse's standard definition feed. Treehouse Direct Treehouse Direct is a multilingual YouTube service that specializes in various animated and live-action series, including those from Nelvana and as another division of Corus Entertainment, along with select Nickelodeon series. International distribution * Jamaica - distributed on Flow Cable systems. * The Bahamas - distributed on Cable Bahamas systems. See also Lists of programs broadcast by specific networks * List of programs on Treehouse TV for a whole list of shows syndicated on Treehouse TV, also, with a mix of other network programs * List of programs broadcast by TVO Kids and Knowledge Network for a whole list of TVO Kids and Knowledge Network shows * List of programs broadcast by Discovery Kids Latin America for a whole list of programs that are broadcast by the Latin American channel, Discovery Kids, mixed with TVOKids, Knowledge Network, Treehouse TV and other shows Channels * Family Jr. * Telebimbi * Télémagino * TeleNiños * Yoopa * SPACESHIP!!! * Treehouse 2 Category:Treehouse tv Wiki Category:Treehouse TV Category:Treehouse TV.com